


Hell All The Way

by Trinity2005



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fights, Imprinting (Twilight), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity2005/pseuds/Trinity2005
Summary: This is a Paul/Bella/Jared love story. I messed up the information, I'm sorry I'm new at this.
Relationships: Bella Swan & Sam Uley, Jared Cameron/Bella Swan, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Paul/Bella/Jared love story. I messed up the information, I'm sorry I'm new at this.

It was cold and dark, she couldn’t feel anything. She was numb, she couldn’t move no matter how hard she tried to.’ I need to get up’ she told herself. ‘You need to move, COME ON GET UP’ she screamed. She finally felt an anger rage within her, giving her the strength to get up. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, once she was fully sat up she took in her surroundings. It was dark, really dark.

She couldn’t believe he left her out here to die a slow death. ‘How Dare He’ she thought to herself. She felt the rage inside her deepen. She began to slowly crawl to a nearby tree stump and she used it as her crutch to help her stand. She took a slow step forward then another and another.

She knew that she was pretty deep into the forest but she also knew that she needed to make it back to her house. She pushed herself forward stumbling here and there, occasionally grasping onto a tree to stabilize herself and then continue to go forward. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours until she eventually saw the flashing lights of her father’s police cruiser, letting out a breath of relief and pushed herself even hard. When she broke out of the outline of the forest, she saw her father talking to three men. All three were tall, with beautiful copper skin, extremely muscular builds, with black cropped hair.

She couldn’t see their faces but something told her, they were drop dead. The tallest one looked behind him and saw her. “Bella....” he said as he ran toward her. At that moment Bella’s knees went weak fell from under her, if the man hadn’t been there to catch her she would’ve fallen to the ground. The man picked her up bridal style and carried her toward the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. “Thank God, Sam!” Charlie thanked him as he took his daughter into her arms and turned to take her into the house.

Sam followed in pursuit, along with the two other men by his side. “I’m fine, Dad really..” Bella said barely conscience. Charlie rushed to get blankets and get her warm, he came back with several. Sam turned to the two men that had followed him. “Jared, Paul why don’t you both go run patrol,” Sam suggested. “I’ll handle this.” Paul and Jared looked at each other then back at their Alpha. “This isn’t any of our business, Sam…” Paul said agitatedly. “Why do we need to handle this, huh?”.

Sam knew Paul was right but he’d never admit it to him. “And that’s why you should leave, you don’t want to be here anyway…” Sam said through his teeth. The two men stared at each other with an irritated glare, then a howl broke out. Sam turned back to the Chief of Police. “Hey, are you good with her?” he asked concerned for the girl’s health. Charlie nodded his head, yes, unable to speak. Sam nodded his head to his pack brothers and they cleared out.

Bella was in a dreamless sleep, her breath was shaky as she tried to breath regularly. Charlie leaned forward and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “I love you so much.” He whispered to her, softly and kissed her forehead once more, and left her to sleep.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was well past noon when Bella awoke from her dreamless slumber. She sat up into a sitting position and looked around. She didn’t remember much, she remembered Edward leaving her and feeling an incredible warmth radiating into her body and after that, it all kinda went dark from there. Bella pushed all the covers off of her and got up when she did, she noticed that her body was stiff and achy. She decided to take a hot shower, to help release the aches in her body. Bella struggled up the stairs and into her bathroom.

She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up, which didn’t take long to do. She got in and moaned at the warmth of the water and felt her body relax, Bella grabbed her strawberry shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair. She stayed in for a little while longer, then she got out. Bella wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room, she looked in the mirror and noticed some changes in her body.

She looked fuller in her breasts and her butt, she removed the towel to be sure. Yeah, she most definitely is fuller, her v-line was more defined, her stomach was flater. Bella turned around to look at her backside, her back was a little more defined and her ass was indeed fuller. She had a ‘to die for hourglass figure’. “Wow..”Bella said amazed and shocked at her appearance. She didn’t know what was going on but she liked it, then she noticed her hair. It was healthy and full, she grabbed at her hair in amazement.  
“This is so awesome,” she said underneath her breath. Bella went to her closet and looked for something to wear, as she searched she decided it was time to change her wardrobe completely. She settled for some jeans that she could barely button and a Navy blue deep v neck long sleeve cross wrap pleated slim fit shirt with some converses. Bella looked in the mirror and shook her head, it was most definitely decided she needed new clothes.

She grabbed her keys and went downstairs, she walked out of the house and went into her truck. Bella decided to drive to Port Angeles, in order to get the look she was looking for. She turned on the radio and the time flew by and before she knew it she was at her destination. She got out of the truck and went into a store. Bella spent about an hour or two in the store, she bought several crop tops, all red, black or blue. She even bought some skinny jeans that made her booty really pop.

Bella paid and went to her truck, she put her bags in the cab. She reached into her glove compartment and got her fake ID out. She looked at it for a second, questioning her decision. Bella just shook her head and made her decision. Bella closed her truck door and walked into the nearby tattoo shop. She walked in and up to the dude at the counter. “Hey, do you take walk-ins?” Bella asked. The man looked at her and nodded his head, yes. “What kind of tattoo are you lookin to get?” he asked as he leaned on the counter. Bella looked down and smiled. “I want an upper stomach tattoo,” she said as she showed him with her hands exactly where. “I want a sternum tattoo, that starts in middle and extends out underneath my breasts.”. The man nodded his head in understanding, he grabbed a sketch pad and sketched it out. Once he was done she was amazed by his work. It was beautiful, it was a henna design sternum tattoo. “I love it, it’s perfect,” Bella said with a big smile on her lips. “How long will it take?”. The man looked at his artwork. “It’ll take a least six hours, seven tops.” He said. Bella nodded her head. “Let’s do this!” She said determinedly. The man came from behind the counter and led her to the back, he took her to a chair with a curtain for privacy. “Alright my name is Brandon and I’ll be your tattoo artist today, do you need anything.” He asked. Bella thought for a moment, she wanted to get her belly button pierced as well. “Do you think it’s possible to get my belly button pierced as well since I’m here?” She asked him, hoping the answer was yes. “Yes, that most definitely is possible wanna look at our selection,” Brandon answered with a smile. Bella nodded her head, yes, then he turned to get the selection. She picked a fake diamond one and a black gemmed one, she smiled at her choices. “Alright let’s get started on your tattoo, I need you to remove your shirt and your bra….”.


	2. Chapter 2

After nearly eight hours in the chair, Bella’s tattoo was finally done and it was so beautiful she loved it. Now it was time for her piercing to be done, Brandon marked the spots where it would go in and out, he then got the piercing clamps aligned with the dots and clamped down. Bella sucked in a pained breath and looked down to see Brandon stick the needle through. After that, she felt him put in the piercing and pat her hip.

“All done, you did really well most of the time I get people with low pain tolerance,” Brandon said as he led Bella upfront to pay. “Alright, your total is 260!” He said with a smile. Bella reached in her wallet and gave him 300, he took it and counted it. “It’s 40 dollars over!” as he tried to hand her back the 40. Bella shook her head no and said “It’s not over, it’s a tip.”

Brandon smiled at her and put it in the cash register, she smiled back. “Here take a card, it has my number on it,” He said sheepishly. “Call me if you have any questions”. Bella took a card. “Maybe I will!” she said flirtatiously. And with that, she walked out of the tattoo shop and went to her truck. Bella was ready to go home, it was getting late and she wanted to rest. She pulled out of the parking lot and on to the semi-empty road and drove back to Forks.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After Bella dragged all her bags inside and finally got settled, she clasped in her favorite Aldi hanging egg chair. ‘ _ I can’t believe I got a tattoo’  _ she said to herself with a smile. She laughed quietly to herself and shook her head.  _ ‘Wow, I’ve most definitely changed’.  _ Bella got up and changed into her black silk cami crop top and satin shorts pjs and got into her bed. She laid there underneath her comforter and hugged a pillow tightly.  _ ‘Tomorrow...tomorrow will be different, tomorrow the real changes begin’.  _ And with that, she went into a dreamful sleep.

The Dream

_ Bella woke up on the forest floor, she looked up at the well-lit sky. She sat herself up and looked down, she wore a white gown with blood covering it. She let out a scream of panic, she touched her face, her mouth. _

_ Bella felt a wet substance against her fingers and pulled them in front of her. It was blood, but who’s? Was it hers? She began to freak the fuck out. _

_ As she looked around for a clue, any clue at all. Bella’s eyes landed on a still body, she started to go toward it. But stopped as she saw movement ahead, she gasped. In front of her were two wolves one had Brown fur with Dark Gray Fur around the eyes, and the other had Dark Silver fur. Both of the wolves stood over the body and made eye contact with Bella, both wolves bared their canines at her and charged….. _

Bella shot up, waking up from that dream. She was breathing hard, she was covered in sweat and noticed that it’d had begun to fall down her face. Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. “What does this mean?”She whispered to herself. Bella closed her eyes and sat there for a few moments more until she moved to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After her shower, she went downstairs to get an apple and sat at the table. She took a bite just as the phone began to ring.

Bella got up to answer it. 

_ Phone Call  _

_ Hello?- B _

_ Hey, Bells- ??? _

_ Hey, Jake what can I do for you?- B _

_ I was wondering if you’d like to come hang out with me and the boys, its been a while and I’m sure you could use it- J _

_ Yea, yea sure I’ll be there in an hour- B _

_ Sound alright with me, see ya soon- J _

_ Bye- B _

Bella hung up and placed the phone back on its holder. “Dammit!” she cursed at herself. She knew Jacob had a crush on her and she also knew so did the others.  _ ‘Welp, nothing I can do about it now’.  _ She rolled her eyes and went up the stairs, Bella got dressed in a long-sleeve navy blue crop with ripped skinny jeans with a black leather jacket to keep her warm. 

She went to the bathroom and applied some mascara and a little lip gloss, then she began to do her hair, first, she blow-dried it, then she curled it. Once Bella was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.  _ ‘Damn, I like this new me’.  _ Satisfied with how she looked, she went downstairs and grabbed her keys and then the phone rang again. 

She answered.

_ Phone Call _

_ Hello- B _

_ Hey, Bella- ??? _

_ Who is this?- B _

_ This is Sam Uley, I’m a friend of your father and I was just calling to make sure you were okay- S _

_ Oh, hey Sam um yea I’m fine thanks for asking - B _

_ Well that’s great to hear, I’m glad you’re okay- S _

_ Aww, that’s so cute of you to care- B _

Sam laughed through the phone.

_ Goodbye, Bella- S _

Bella snickered.

_ Bye, Sam- B _

Bella hung up and smirked to herself.  _ ‘Sam Uley huh’.  _ She smiled and shook her head, she walked out the door and locked it. Bella got in her truck and headed for La Push, which took about forty-five minutes and then an extra ten minutes to finally remember her way to the Black’s house. As she pulled into the driveway, Jacob ran out along with his two other friends. Bella got out of her truck right as Jacob got there. 

“What’s up, Black!” She said with a huge smile. Jacob smiled right back and scooped her into a bear hug. “Oh my god it’s been forever, how are you!” he said as he put her down to look at her. “Couldn’t be better!!” she said as she moved to greet Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Both boys gave her bone-crushing hugs and smiled. “I like the fit,” Embry said as slowly spun her around. “It’s badass!”. 

Quil and Jacob both agreed with him, Bella just shook her head and slightly blushed. “Y’all are wild,” she said as turned around. “So what are we doing today? Fixing a car? Going to the junkyard for scrap parts? Oo, I know let’s find some motorcycles we can fix-up.” she said excitedly. The boys looked shocked. “Are you serious?” Quil asked. “Of course I’m serious, I’m dead serious!”. 

“There’s a couple of ‘em down at the junkyard,” Embry said as he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m down for it.” Quil nodded his head and looked at Jacob. “Why not,” he said finally agreeing. “Alright let’s go have some fun,” Bella said as she got in the truck. The boys struggled to pile into Bella’s truck but they finally managed to settled. It was about a fifteen-minute drive to the junkyard, Bella and the boys got out started to look for the motorcycles…..

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
  


Bella got home around seven o’clock and man was she tired. Bella and the boys found three motorcycles in the junkyard and took back to Jake’s garage. After about two hours of taking everything apart and seeing how much work needed to be done on all of them. She started to work on hers, it was a Yamaha YZF and the other two were a 200cc SST Gas Motorcycle and a Suzuki V- Storm 650 which were hers as well. 

She was so tired, that she didn’t even want to take a shower and get all the oil and grease stains all on her. Once she got up the stairs and into her bedroom, she changed into her black silk nightie, clasped on her bed, and passed out.

Bella woke up, she felt strange like something was wrong. She got out of bed and walked downstairs, Bella walked to the back door of the house which led to the edge of the forest. She felt something tugging at like something was calling to her, she walked into the woods not knowing where she was going but just simply let the feeling guide her. Bella didn’t know how long she’d been walking but it felt like hours, clasped onto the ground and just simply laid there, and before she knew it she was asleep.

||||||||||||||

Jared was running patrol when a scent caught his full attention. He followed it as he trotted closer the smell started to get stronger, it smelled like oil, grease, and strawberries. Jared finally came to a stop, there was little light from the moon but there was enough for him to see a small figure laying down on the forest floor. He moved closer to investigate, as he got closer he noticed it was a girl.  
Jared transformed into his human form and pulled on some shorts that were hidden inside a tree. He bent down beside the girl and listened closely for a heartbeat, the girl was breathing. Jared looked closely at the girl and his eyes opened wide with shock “Bella…” he whispered to himself. “Shit!” he cursed himself. Without a second thought, he picked Bella up and carried her to his Alpha’s house, which wasn’t very far. 

Jared opened the door and walked in. “Sam, we got a problem!” he yelled. Sam came rushing in and noticed Bella as Jared laid her on the couch, Paul ran in behind him. “What happened?!” Sam exclaimed. “I don’t know, I was running patrol and I caught a scent and then I found her, just like this!” Jared said. It was dead silent when Bella let out an ear-piercing scream and shoot up. 

All three men covered their ears, once Bella stopped screaming she looked around frantically. Her eyes set on Paul, who looked pissed at Jared then look at Bella. Then the world shifted and everything drifted away like nothing was holding Paul to the earth except for her. Her beauty was beyond words, he felt love, adoration, the need to protect, to care for her. Bella looked at Paul until she forced herself to look at the others in the room.

Bella looked Jared in his eyes and she gasped. Her world changed just like it had with Paul. Jared couldn’t breathe her eyes locked on his, she was stunning. His instincts told him to protect her at all costs, to make her happy even in the darkest times. Bella looked at Sam and held onto him as if her life depended on it, tears started to silently fall down her face and onto Sam’s shoulder.

“What’s happening to me.” she sobbed into Sam’s neck. Sam absently began to rub her back softly trying to calm her down, he didn’t like her like this. “Bella, you feel incredibly hot…” Sam said as let her go to feel her forehead. “Are you okay??” She began to cry more. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t know how I got here, I’m so confused and I’m scared!?” she exclaimed.

Paul and Jared looked at each other worried for their mate. Sam shushed her and wiped her tears away. “Hey, hey, listen to me, you’re safe okay nothing is going to harm you!” He said with a promising voice. Bella nodded her head softly and looked at Paul and Jared. “Who are you?” she asked as she sniffled softly. “I’m Jared Cameron and this is Paul Lahote,” Jared answered her. Bella got to her feet and walked over them with her hand out.

“I’m Bella Swan, nice to meet you both,” she said with a small but genuine smile. “It’s late why don’t you take the guest bedroom and spend the night, I’ll call Charlie in the morning,” Sam said. “Are you sure, I’ve already caused so much trouble?” she pointed out. “Of course, I’m sure now go get some rest.” Bella nodded her head and went to go find the guest bedroom.

“So both of you imprinted on Bella, congratulations,” Sam said with a smile. 


End file.
